Obmenivat De Cuerpos
by Spice07
Summary: Sungguh Ironis bagaimana Draco yang sangat membenci Hermione Granger harus berakhir bersama Moodblood itu. "Prof, bantu kami keluar dari masalah ini!" / "Saya akan menghubungi profesor dari Bulgaria, dia memiliki ramuan penyembuh." / "Secepatnya?" /"Tidak dear, temanku baru akan kembali ke Bulgaria 3 bulan lagi." / "WHAT!" Merlin, 3 bulan bukan waktu yang sedikit.
1. Chapter 1

**.**

 **Obmenivat De Cuerpos**

 **.**

 **Latar** : Tahun ke tujuh setelah Voldemort dimusnahkan dari dunia sihir.

 **Disclaimer** : _All character in this fanfic belong to madam_ J.K Rowling. Spice cuma pinjam doang.

.

 **1**

.

 **-o0o-** _**Great**_ **_hall,_ Pukul 07.00 sarapan pagi -o0o-**

Tahun ketujuh. Setelah Hogwarts melakukan perbaikan sana-sini pada bangunan yang rusak _pasca_ perang, semua murid diundang untuk kembali melanjutkan sekolahnya. Terutama bagi anak-anak yang berada di tahun terakhir.

Hermione sangat senang, tentu saja. Dia bahkan sudah membuat rencana hebat untuk hidupnya. Pertama, dia akan menyelesaikan tahun terakhir dengan nilai sempurna. Kedua, setelah lulus dia berencana untuk bekerja di kementrian. Tapi, planning hanyalah planning. Semuanya tidak berjalan lancar saat tahu anak laki-laki berdarah Malfoy itu juga kembali melanjutkan tahun terakhirnya. Sama-sama terpilih menjadi ketua murid. Memiliki jadwal kelas yang sama di semua pelajaran. Apa yang tidak lebih buruk?

Hermione tidak akan mempermasalahkan itu jika saja si busuk Malfoy sudah berubah, tapi nyatanya si pirang itu tetap sama saja seperti dulu. Bahkan si pirang Albino itu masih saja memanggilnya **_moodblood_** padahal status darah sudah dihapuskan.

"Aku sangat membenci rambut pirang mengkilapnya, Harry."

Hermione duduk di bangku menghadap kelompok asrama _Slytherin._ Tatapan matanya selalu mengawasi gerak-gerik sang pangeran dari asrama ular itu. Sesekali Hermione mendengus keras saat melihat anak laki-laki itu tertawa bersama teman-temannya. Mungkin sedang membuat lelucon bodoh?

"Demi upil Merlin! Aku sangat membenci Malfoy!"

Harry yang duduk di depan Hermione hanya tersenyum kikuk, dia menyempatkan diri menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat objek yang sahabatnya bicarakan sejak pertama kali datang dan bergabung dengannya di meja ini. "Aku tahu," jawab Harry.

Iris madu gadis itu terlihat menyipit, "Harry, aku benar-benar membencinya!"

"Aku tahu, Herm... bahkan semua orang yang ada di Hogwarts juga tahu itu. Kau dan dia tidak akan pernah bisa saling menyukai." jelas Harry. Dia segera mengambil piala berisi jus labu untuk segera diminumnya. Bicara dengan sekali tarikan napas memang bukan kebiasaannya dan itu membuat tenggorokannya langsung mengering.

Hermione mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Harry. "Gara-gara musang albino itu nilai _Aritnmancy-ku_ dikurangi 10 poin."

"Memangnya apa yang sudah Malfoy lakukan pada tugas _Arithmancy-mu?"_ tanya Ron.

Ingatan Hermione kembali pada beberapa jam sebelumnya, pada pagi hari yang begitu menusuk tulang. Seharusnya dia masih bergelung di dalam selimut kalau saja dia tidak ingat dengan perkamen sepanjang 20 _inchi_ berisi tugas _arithmancy_ yang akan dikumpulkan pagi ini. Seingatnya, perkamen itu sudah ia bawa masuk ke dalam kamar, tapi saat ia cari-cari ternyata tidak ada.

Tentu saja hal itu membuat dirinya panik bukan main. Tanpa memperdulikan selimut dan kasur yang melambai-lambai genit padanya untuk kembali tidur, Hermione langsung meloncat turun. Dia bahkan lupa memakai alas kaki saat keluar kamar dan mondar-mandir di ruang rekreasi ketua murid.

"Merliiiin, di mana perkamen bodoh itu?" mulutnya tak henti merapal umpatan. Setiap sudut ruang rekreasi tak luput dari pencariannya namun perkamen itu tetap tidak Hermione temukan. Sekarang Hermione sudah beralih ke dapur, siapa tahu dia membawa perkamen itu ke sana saat membuat cokelat hangat semalam. "Tidak ada!" keluhnya setelah memeriksa kolong meja dan beberapa tempat memungkinkan di dapur asrma tersebut.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, Granger?" Draco baru saja keluar kamar untuk pergi mandi saat iris kelabunya menangkap sosok gadis yang sebagian badannya berada di bawah meja rekreasi.

"Jangan hiraukan aku, _ferret!"_ ketus Hermione tanpa repot-repot menoleh pada ketua murid putra itu.

Draco memutar bola matanya, "Seperti aku mau saja." kemudian ia pergi ke kamar mandi.

Hermione duduk di atas sofa. Wajahnya tertunduk. Merlin, dia ingin menangis sekencang-kencangnya saat ini. Apa yang harus ia katakan pada profesor Vector nanti? Harus membuat alasan seperti apa? Ketinggalan? Atau lupa mengerjakan? _Hell, no!_ Julukan _the brightest witch of her age_ akan ternoda dalam sekejap.

"Kau tidak masuk kelas, Granger?"

Hermione mendongak, menatap pemuda pirang yang sudah rapih dengan seragam asramanya, hanya dasi yang belum terpasang. Malfoy tidak bisa memakai dasi dengan benar, kalau kalian ingin tahu.

Mengenai Malfoy, Hermione teringat sesuatu. Saat ia mengerjakan tugas arithmancy di ruang rekreasi, pemuda itu juga ada di sana. Sedang mengerjakan sesuatu, entah tugas yang sama atau tugas lainnya. Apa mungkin...

"Malfoy!"

Draco yang sedang berkonsentrasi pada dasinya langsung berjengit kaget karena teriakan gadis semak di atas sofa maroon jelek di depannya itu. "Aku tahu aku tampan, Granger. Tapi rasa kagetmu itu terlalu berlebihan."

Mengabaikan kata-kata narsis Draco, gadis itu langsung menodongkan tongkat sihirnya ke arah pemuda itu. "Aku akan mengutukmu kalau ternyata dugaanku benar, _ferret!"_ Merlin, bodoh sekali. Kenapa tidak sejak awal saja dia menggunakan mantra panggil. _"Accio_ perkamen!"

Dan perkamen yang sedari tadi ia cari-cari setengah mati sekarang telah Hermione temukan. Perkamen itu terbang dari dalam tas Draco Malfoy.

"Kau bisa menjelaskan kenapa perkamen milikku ada di dalam tas mu, Malfoy?" Alih-alih menjawab, Draco hanya menaikkan satu alisnya. Membuat kesabaran Hermione semakin terkikis habis. "Kau sengaja menyembunyikan ini agar aku tidak mendapat nilai, kan? Dengar, Malfoy. Kalau kau ingin melampaui nilaiku, bukan begini caranya. Benar-benar rendahan, tidak tahu-"

 **Bugh!**

Dengan kecepatan tak terdeteksi, tubuh tegap itu tiba-tiba saja sudah ada di depan dirinya, memukul keras sofa yang sedang dia duduki. "Terimakasih, Granger. Seharusnya kau berterimakasih karena perkamen bodohmu yang tertinggal di atas meja tidak aku buang ke luar jendela melainkan aku simpan di dalam tasku. Seharusnya kau berterimakasih karena aku telah menyelamatkan perkamenmu yang agung itu dari incaran dua sahabat bodohmu yang menyusup tengah malam." setelah mengatakan semua itu Draco langsung pergi, menenteng dasi yang belum terpasang sambil bersungut-sungut marah.

"Hermy, apa yang sudah ferret itu lakukan pada tugas _Arithmancy-mu?_ Membuangnya ke danau hitam? Katakan padaku, biar nanti kuberi dia pelajaran!" ujar Ron bersungut-sungut.

Hermione masih terdiam. Kalau dipikir ulang, apa yang terjadi pada nilai Aritnmancy-nya itu tidak sepenuhnya salah Malfoy. Nilainya akan baik-baik saja kalau dia cepat pergi ke kamar mandi dan lekas berdandan, bukan malah terduduk seperti patung setelah Malfoy pergi.

Teringat kata-kata Malfoy tadi pagi, Hermione langsung memasang tatapan garang pada dua sahabat laki-lakinya. "Malfoy bilang tadi malam kalian berdua menyusup ke asrama ketua murid, apa itu benar?"

Harry yang sebelumnya hendak menggigit apel malah menggigit lidahnya sendiri karena begitu kaget. Sedangkan Ron, dia sibuk mencari topik lain yang bisa mengalihkan kemarahan Hermione. "Coba pikir. Kenapa Malfoy kembali ke Hogwarts?" Ron kembali mengoceh disela-sela kunyahannya.

"Untuk melanjutkan tahun terakhirnya, tentu saja, kan?" jawab Hermione tak begitu peduli.

Ron tersenyum kecil saat topik yang dia bawa itu sukses mengalihkan Hermione. Ia kemudian melanjutkan, "Untuk apa? Bahkan dia sudah menguasai semua isi buku ramuan Snape. Dia seharusnya membuat pabrik ramuan jika ingin mengembalikan kekayaan keluarganya alih-alih berada di sini."

Hermione dan Harry saling bertukar pandang sebelum akhirnya mengangguk setuju. Mereka berdua tidak mau mengambil resiko disembur oleh Ron raja kami yang sedang melahap pie apel dengan rakus.

Perhatian Hermione berpindah pada Ginny yang tiba-tiba saja tersedak jus labu yang tengah diminumnya. "Urm... Mungkin dia sedang mencari seseorang yang tepat untuk menjadi Nyonya Malfoy, yang akan mendampingi karirnya setelah lulus dari Hogwarts."

"Pansy Parkinson?" tebak Hermione, sedetik kemudian dia menggelengkan kepalanya sendiri. "Pansy tidak memiliki aura seorang Malfoy. Mungkin salah satu dari duo Greengrass. Entahlah, aku tidak peduli."

Untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum memutuskan pergi dari _Great hall,_ Hermione melemparkan pandangan pada Draco-pirang-albino-Malfoy. "Aku sangat membencimu, Malfoy!" umpatnya kemudian pergi dari sana.

Di lain sisi, si pirang tentu saja melihat gerak bibir gadis semak itu. "Tck, aku pun membencimu sebanyak kau membenciku."

-o0o- ... -o0o-

Draco menggerutu kurang lebih sejak 15 menit lalu. Rambut pirangnya nampak pepek karena efek terkena air. Kemeja putih pada bagian lengan dan dadanya terdapat warna oranye dan bau menyengat.

 _"Mate,_ bisa berhenti menggerutu? Kita harus cepat pergi ke kelas si Slughorn atau N.E.W.T hanya akan menjadi angan-angan saja." keluh Blaise.

"Aku sudah berada di kelas Slughorn kalau saja kau dan lelucon bodohmu tidak membuatku terlihat menjijikan seperti si merah Weasley!"

Awalnya Draco cukup terhibur dengan lelucon-lelucon yang dibuat oleh sahabat jangkungnya itu. Tapi, Saat Blaise menggunakan jus labu sebagai object transfigurasi, kesenangan berubah menjadi kekesalan. Isi jus labu yang coba Blaise transfigurasi menjadi _Butterbeer_ memang berhasil tapi hal itu juga mengotori baju dan rambut platinanya yang sangat berharga.

Setelah memastikan baju dan rambutnya sudah bebas dari noda, Draco lekas berbalik menatap Blaise. "Masalah ini belum selesai, Zabini." setelahnya ia langsung pergi dari kamar mandi dengan langkah yang lebar-lebar. Berharap guru ramuan menyebalkan Slughorn belum masuk atau nanti poin asramanya-

"Potong masing-masing dari kalian 20 poin karena terlambat datang."

-dikurangi. Draco baru saja akan tersenyum saat membuka pintu dan tidak menemukan guru ramuan dengan jidat mengkilap tak ada di meja guru. Tapi suara yang berada di dekat telinganya mengindikasikan bahwa harapannya tidaklah sesuai yang ia inginkan.

Menatap sekitar, ia kemudian mengerang kesal karena tempat duduk yang biasa ia duduki sudah direbut oleh Blaise. Maka dari itu kakinya melangkah ke meja paling depan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" setelah Slughorn, kini ia dihadapkan dengan nona sok tahu segalanya.

Granger, gadis itu duduk di barisan paling depan dan sendirian. Cari muka di depan para profesor seperti biasanya. Bahkan gadis ini dulu juga selalu duduk di depan pada kelas Snape yang tentu saja tidak akan pernah tertarik dengan tangah kotornya yang terangkat tinggi penuh kesombongan pengetahuan. Draco meletakkan buku setebal 3 inci di atas meja sedikit keras, "Kalau kau benar-benar cerdas, Granger. Kau tidak akan bertanya."

Hermione menggerakkan giginya, kalau saja _Profesor_ tidak memandangi mereka, mungkin satu dua umpatan akan ia semburkan pada si pirang tidak tahu diri itu.

Di kelas ini memang hanya bangku di sampingnya yang selalu kosong, karena anak-anak yang lain tidak cukup berani dan tidak cukup pintar untuk bertatapan langsung dengan meja profesor di depan sana. Tapi, menurutnya, lebih sangat mustahil jika seorang Draco Malfoy yang akan mengisi tempat duduk itu. Bukan karena Malfoy tidak pintar, tapi karena pemuda itu sangat anti berdekatan dengan seorang _muggle born_ yang menjijikan sepertinya. Di asrama ketua murid pun dia selalu menjaga jarak, memasang pengharum ruangan di ruang rekreasi seolah keberadaan dirinya adalah pembawa bau busuk.

"Aku tidak ingin satu meja denganmu!" desis Hermione selagi tangan dan matanya sibuk mencatat sesuatu dari papan tulis di depan sana.

Draco mendengus, _"Moodblood_ sepertimu tidak berhak berkata seperti itu. Kau ingat siapa aku?"

"Ya, mantan _Death Eater!"_

Brak! Draco tersulut emosi. Dia sampai tidak sadar kalau tangannya baru saja memukul meja dengan keras. Membuat seisi kelas yang sedang sibuk mencatat berjengit kaget.

Demi Salazar! Draco tidak pernah mau menjadi golongan _Death Eater_ kalau saja dia punya pilihan. Bibinya yang gila selalu mengancam akan menyakiti Ibunya kalau dia tidak bersedia bergabung dan bersedia mengemban tugas dari _Dark Lord._

"Dikurangi sepuluh _point'_ dari masing-masing asrama."

Hermione sama sekali tidak menyesalinya. Karena apa yang telah ia lakukan tadi memberikan _euforia_ bahagia pada hatinya. Ya, apa yang tidak lebih bahagia dari melihat seorang Draco Malfoy berwajah merah menahan kesal? Lagipula, si pirang itu yang memulai, kan?

Sedangkan Draco, rasa benci pada gadis itu semakin besar. Hanya karena dia tergabung dalam laskar Potter dan berhasil mengalahkan Lord Vordemort, lalu dia berubah menjadi gadis dengan super besar kepala. Status darah yang telah dihapuskan juga membuatnya semakin percaya diri. Cih, kalau bukan karena jasanya saat di manor dan jasa Ibunya saat di hutan waktu itu, mungkin dia tidak akan berani berlaku sombong seperti sekarang karena tentu saja Potter tidak akan selamat di tangan _Lord_ Vordemort.

"Halaman 178, _Mr._ Malfoy!"

Draco terkesiap dari lamunannya. Tanpa banyak bicara dia lekas membuka buku seperti yang diperintahkan oleh sang _profesor._

 **Obmenivat De Cuerpos potion.** Tiga kata itu tercetak cukup besar di bagian atas. Draco hanya mengernyitkan dahi kala matanya menyusuri kata demi kata yang menjelaskan judul besar itu.

 _"Obmenivat De Cuerpos potion_ adalah ramuan yang sangat langka. Bukan karena bahan-bahan yang sulit didapatkan, melainkan karena tidak banyak penyihir yang dapat membuatnya. Hanya ada satu di dunia, di ciptakan oleh penyihir termasyur pada zamannya, _Profesor_ Swoopstikes." _Profesor_ Slughorn menjelaskan tidak begitu detail, tentu saja hal itu membuat sisi keingintahuan Hermione melonjak naik secepat kilat. Dia sudah bersiap mengangkat tangan namun sang _profesor_ memberikan aba-aba agar semua murid tetap diam dan mendengarkannya sampai selesai. "Ramuan ini memiliki keistimewaan dapat membuat jiwa seseorang berpindah pada tubuh orang yang diinginkannya."

 _Amazing!_ Hermione berdecak kagum tanpa henti. Dia buru-buru membalik kertas ke halaman selanjutnya untuk mengetahui apa saja alat dan bahan yang dibutuhkan untuk membuat ramuan itu. Tapi sayangnya halaman yang ia inginkan sama sekali tidak menunjukkan apapun. Kosong, bersih, tak ada satupun kata yang tertulis di sana.

"Ya, anak-anak. Sayang sekali kalian harus kecewa. Halaman yang seharusnya berisi alat, bahan dan langkah-langkah membuat ramuan ini tidak bisa dilihat. Harus ada perjanjian darah. Tapi tdak sembarang darah, hanya darah yang benar-benar terpilih yang mampu memunculkan tulisannya."

Draco memutar bola mata. Dia merasa bodoh berada di kelas ini dengan profesor seperti itu. Snape jauh lebih pintar daripada Slughorn. Tapi, jauh di lubuk hatinya, Draco tidak memungkiri kalau ada sedikit rasa penasaran pada ramuan ini. Bahkan Snape tidak menuliskan informasi ramuan Obmenivat dalam bukunya. Artinya, ramuan itu memang benar-benar langka. Seandainya ia bisa membuatnya, tentu saja dia akan menjadi penyihir kedua yang dapat membuat ramuan langka itu. Dan tentu saja dapat membungkam mulut sok tahu Granger itu.

"Ini akan menjadi tugas jangka panjang untuk kalian. 3 bulan, saya akan memberi waktu tiga bulan sebelum N.E.W.T berlangsung. Bagi kalian yang berhasil, maka kalian boleh mengikuti potion N.E.W.T,"

 _Merliiin!_ Hampir seisi kelas menahan napas, tidak terkecuali dengan Hermione. Dia sampai meneguk ludahnya sendiri dengan susah payah. Kalau tidak berhasil maka dia tidak boleh mengikuti N.E.W.T? Yang benar saja! Bisa-bisa apa yang telah ia rancang untuk masa depannya akan menjadi angan-angan saja.

"Kuncinya adalah..." tegang bukan hanya dialami anak-anak, mereka juga merasakan kegelisahan. "menyatukan darah. Kalian harus mencari _partner_ yang tepat. Tusuk ibu jari kalian dengan jarum, keluarkan sedikit darah dan satukan ibu jari kalian dengan Ibu jari _partner_ kalian yang sama-sama sudah mengeluarkan darah. Biarkan darah menyatu dan jatuh di atas halaman kosong pada buku itu. Jika _partner_ kalian memang tepat, maka tulisan akan mulai muncul. Selamat bereksperimen!"

Apa tidak ada eksperimen yang lebih konyol? Suara erangan frustasi lantas memenuhi kelas. Ada yang sibuk menggerutu, ada yang sibuk melempar buku dan ada yang sibuk berburu partner. Hermione maupun Draco hanya menghela napas dan mendengus.

-o0o- ... -o0o-

 **Kotak sampah Author:**

Hai _all,_ maaf disaat fic yang lain belum kelar aku malah bikin fic baru #dilempargolok. Habisnya tanganku gatel banget pengen nulis ide yang berseliweran dari Minggu lalu. Aku baru pertama kali nulis di fandom Harry Potter. Jadi, tolong dimaafkan kalo banyak kesalahan contohnya kayak informasi Hogwarts, nama guru atau nama mantra wkwkw.

 _RnR pleaseeee... ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione Granger, gadis berambut mengembang itu terlihat begitu gelisah dan ini bukanlah untuk yang pertama kalinya. Dia mengalami gejala sulit tidur dan sulit makan sejak beberapa hari lalu. Tepatnya sejak Harry dan Ron menemukan partner kelompok mereka dalam praktek ramuan.

Harry sangat beruntung karena dia mendapat partner kerja seperti Neville. Sedangkan Ron, walaupun dia tidak seberuntung Harry karena mendapat partner kerja seperti Parkinson, tetapi dia sudah berhasil memecahkan teka-teki halaman kosong itu. Bukannya Hermione tidak berusaha, dia bahkan sudah sibuk menusuk ibu jarinya sejak beberapa hari yang lalu tapi sayangnya orang-orang yang Hermione pilih ternyata bukanlah partner yang tepat.

"Aku harus membuat cokelat hangat agar perasaanku kembali tenang." ia kemudian pergi menuju pantry asrama ketua murid. Saat membuka pintu, hal pertama yang Hermione lihat adalah kepala pirang Malfoy. Demi Merlin, kenapa dia harus melihat orang itu di kala moodnya sedang jelek?

"Mau menyelinap ke kamarku, Granger?" suara pongah keturunan Malfoy itu berhasil menyentil ego seorang Hermione.

Hermione mendelik marah, " _You wish!_ " setelah itu ia langsung memalingkan muka kemudian lekas menuruni anak tangga. " _Don't talk to me_." ucapnya lagi saat melihat gerak mulut Malfoy yang sudah siap meluncurkan kamus tak bermoral.

Dari sudut matanya, Hermione melihat Malfoy duduk di sofa hijau agungnya di tengah-tengah ruang rekreasi. Pemuda itu terlihat tidak jauh lebih baik darinya. Lingkar hitam parah menjelaskan bahwa Malfoy tidak cukup tidur, wajah yang terlihat lebih tirus membuat semua orang tahu kalau dia kurang asupan gizi dan kulit pucatnya terlihat semakin pucat. Mungkin Malfoy mengalami masalah yang sama, yaitu belum menemukan partner proyek ramuan.

Hermione menggelengkan kepala. Dia tidak seharusnya merasa khawatir pada orang yang selalu mengolok dirinya. Selain itu, dia sendiri belum menemukan partner kerja, lalu untuk apa merasa simpati pada orang lain dikala dirinya sendiri tidak kalah menyedihkan?

"Buatkan satu untukku!"

Sendok berisi bubuk cokelat yang sedang dipegangnya langsung jatuh ke lantai saat mendengar suara Malfoy tepat berada di belakang telinganya. Sial! Sejak kapan dia mengikutiku ke dapur? Hermione membatin.

" _I'm not your servant, Malfoy. Do it by yourself!_ "

Draco menyeringai, " _Fine_." kemudian dia mulai mengambil langkah maju yang artinya semakin membuat posisi Hermione terhimpit diantara dada bidangnya dan marmer pantry yang dingin. Draco menjulurkan tangan untuk mengambil gelas di dalam rak penyimpanan yang menggantung di atas dinding. Kemudian dia menjulurkan tangan kirinya ke depan untuk meraih kotak cokelat bubuk dan menuangkannya ke dalam gelas.

Hermione mengatupkan bibirnya rapat-rapat, tangannya terkepal kesal. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

"Membuat cokelat hangatku, tentu saja." seringai terbaiknya selalu muncul ketika sedang berdebat dengan gadis semak itu.

 _Oh, oh, oooh..._ lihat lah pipi yang mulai menggembung, iris madu yang melotot dan bibir merah yang mengerucut itu. Draco akan melakukan apapun untuk bisa melihat pemandangan lucu itu setiap hari. Ya, membuat Hermione Granger marah adalah hiburan paling menyenangkan.

"Kau bisa bergeser ke samping dan lakukan apapun yang kau mau, Malfoy!"

" _I won't_."

Menarik napas sejenak, lalu hembuskan. "Kalau begitu singkirkan lenganmu agar aku bisa pergi."

Draco menyunggingkan senyumnya, "Ternyata lumpur memang tetap lumpur, mau dari dekat ataupun dari jauh, baunya tetap sama. Menjijikan." setelah itu dia pergi, membawa cokelat hangat milik Hermione yang telah diseduh.

Malfoy sialan!

.

.

.

Setelah perdebatan dengan Malfoy tentang bau badannya di _pantry_. Hermione semakin kesulitan untuk menutup mata. Demi kolor Merlin! Apa benar bau seorang _muggle born_ dan _pure blood_ memang berbeda? Atau hanya Malfoy saja yang bisa mengendus perbedaan itu mengingat teman-teman yang lain tidak ada yang membahas tentang bau badan ini sebelumnya. Dengan kata lain, hidung Malfoy memang sudah dimodifikasi untuk mengendus perbedaan status darah?

"Tck, itu sangat konyol!" Melihat jam yang menggantung di dinding kamar, Hermione lekas mengerang kesal. "Kenapa akhir-akhir ini waktu cepat sekali berputar?" kemudian ia lekas pergi mengambil tasnya dan keluar kamar.

Suasana ruang rekreasi ketua murid begitu senyap saat ia menutup pintu kamarnya. Kepala pirang yang biasanya ia temukan sedang duduk di sofa hijau dengan secangkir kopi dan koran pagi pun tidak Hermione temukan.

"Mungkin perutnya sudah sekarat," komentar Hermione seraya menuruni tangga. _For your information,_ selama beberapa hari terakhir Malfoy memang selalu absen dari Great Hall, dia juga tidak terlihat memakan sesuatu ketika sedang di asrama. Entah itu efek frustasi karena belum menemukan partner kelompok ramuan atau karena masalah yang lain, Hermione tidak benar-benar ingin tahu. Tidak ingin peduli. Ya, seorang Malfoy tidak berhak untuk mendapat kepeduliannya.

" _Morning_ , Mione." sapa duo Patil.

Hermione mengernyitkan kedua alisnya saat melihat mereka menutup hidung. " _Morning_ ," suaranya langsung tercekat karena teringat perkataan Malfoy semalam.

Jadi itu benar? Kalau bau seorang Moodblood begitu berbeda? Begitu menyengat dan tidak sedap?

"Hey, Mione. Cepat kemari atau kau tidak akan mendapatkan jatah sarapan!" seru Ron dari meja **_Gryffindor_** , membuat Hermione cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepala. Tidak, Malfoy tidak boleh mempengaruhi pikirannya.

Seperti biasa, tempat kosong di dekat Ginny memang dikhususkan untuk ditempatinya. Hermione duduk di sana dengan cukup tenang. Ia mengambil makanan favoritnya seperti pie apel, jus labu dan menghindari makanan berlemak seperti ayam goreng dan sosis.

"Mione..." panggil Harry hati-hati karena dilihat dari cara makan dan raut wajah sang sahabat yang begitu keras langsung membuatnya tahu kalau suasana hati gadis itu jauh dari kata baik-baik saja.

Hermione melirik dari balik bulu matanya, galak. " _What?_ " tanyanya penuh selidik setelah melihat tiga orang sahabatnya saling lempar pandangan yang seakan bicara _'kau saja yang bertanya'_ padanya saat ini. "Hey! Katakan apa masalah kalian?!"

Ron yang tersentak kaget langsung tersedak buah pir yang sedang dimakannya. Sedangkan Harry, dia menggigit bibir karena tidak yakin kalau apa yang akan ia tanyakan tidak membuat kekesalan Hermione semakin memuncak.

"Mione, aku tahu gadis-gadis seusia kita sedang puber. Tidak sedikit dari kita yang memakai wewangian hanya untuk menarik perhatian lawan jenis. Tapi, kalau aku boleh tahu, seberapa banyak wewangian yang kau pakai?" tanya Ginny hati-hati.

Hermione terdiam, wajah tegangnya berubah gusar. "Apa bau badanku masih tercium?"

"Kau bau badan?" rasa kaget begitu kental dalam ucapan Harry.

Hermione tak memberikan komentar apapun. Harry bukan keturunan darah murni, oleh karena itu Harry tidak bisa mencium bau yang menguar dari dirinya. Lalu bagaimana dengan Ron dan Ginny? Bukankah mereka keturunan darah murni?

"Ginny, apa bau badanku masih tercium?"

Raut bingung jelas tercetak di wajah gadis rambut merah itu. "Memangnya sejak kapan kau bau badan, Mione?"

"Entahlah. Malfoy bilang bau badanku begitu menjijikan, sebab itu aku memakai banyak parfum sebelum keluar dari kamar."

Ketiga orang sahabatnya itu langsung melongo. Heeey! Sejak kapan Hermione Jean Granger mau menghiraukan apa yang dikatakan oleh Draco Lucius Malfoy?

"Kau sudah dibodohi Malfoy, Mione. Lihat saja ke belakang, dia sedang menertawakanmu." ujar Ronald seraya menatap Malfoy marah namun pemuda pirang itu hanya menyeringai penuh kemenangan karena leluconnya tentang bau bisa membuat seorang _miss_ _know it all_ terlihat bodoh.

"Sial!" umpat Hermione seraya menggeretakkan gigi. Menatap Malfoy bengis.

.

.

.

Draco memainkan pena bulu dengan malas. _Professor_ McGonnagal sedang menjelaskan materi transfigurasi Incarcerous, mantra menciptakan tali untuk membelit tubuh seseorang atau sesuatu. Sebenarnya Draco malas sekali mengikuti kelas transfigurasi kalau saja materi-materi ini tidak akan keluar di soal-soal ujian _NEWT_.

"Drake, apa yang sudah kau lakukan pada si jalang Granger itu? Kenapa dia menatapmu seperti kau adalah daging segar yang sangat lezat untuk dicabik-cabiknya?" bisik Blaise.

Draco mengalihkan atensinya yang semula terfokus pada buku transfigurasi untuk melihat gadis berambut semak di meja sebelah kanan tak jauh darinya.

Wohooo... Draco merasa bangga karena bisa mengalihkan perhatian Granger dari buku setebal 500 halaman di atas meja gadis itu. "Mengagumi wajahku, Granger?" nada pongah begitu kental keluar dari mulut sang Malfoy muda.

Hermione mendelik galak, "Tidak, aku hanya sedang menilai. Urrrmmm ... akan bagaimana wajahmu kalau memiliki hidung bengkok seperti Profesor Snape." Dan Hermione harus kecewa karena laki-laki pirang itu sama sekali tidak terprovokasi oleh kata-katanya.

"Jangan sok, Granger. Aku bukan lagi anak laki-laki di tahun ketiga yang bisa kau pukul seenaknya." seringai khas Malfoy tak pernah sirnah dan itu tentu saja membuat Hermione mengepalkan kedua tangannya dan menggerakkan gigi karena kesal. "Mau berduel?"

Berduel dengan Malfoy? Itu terdengar sangat menarik ditelinga Hermione. Kalau dia menang, dia akan meminta Malfoy untuk enyah dari kehidupannya.

"Kau pikir aku takut?"

Belum satu menit menutup mulut, sebuah buku setebal 500 halaman baru saja melayang di kepala masing-masing ketua murid. Hermione maupun Draco tentu saja mengaduh kesakitan karenanya.

"Contoh yang sangat bagus _Miss_. Granger, _Mr_. Malfoy." tegur profesor McGonnagal. " _Detensi_ , perpustakaan jam 7 malam."

Dua orang itu langsung mengerang kecewa. Malfoy menatap Harmione, begitu pula dengan gadis itu yang menatapnya balik. _'Semua ini karena salahmu,_ Moodbloodmaki Malfoy melalui tatapannya. Dan Hermione membalas, _'Ini tidak akan terjadi kalau kau tidak memulainya, Ferret!'_

.

.

.

Sebelum kejadian siang lalu, Hermione sudah merancang kegiatan untuk malam ini. Sebagai contohnya dia akan mandi dengan waktu yang cukup lama untuk luluran. Setelah itu dia akan mengerjakan berbagai tugas yang diberikan oleh profesor yang nanti akan dikumpulkan secepatnya atau untuk bulan depannya lagi. Setelah tugas selesai, Hermione sudah merencanakan bahwa dia akan menghabiskan malamnya untuk membaca novel - _yang Minggu lalu dikirim oleh kedua orang tuanya_ \- mengingat besok adalah hari libur hingga dia bisa tidur larut malam tanpa takut bangun kesiangan.

 _Sial_!

Semua rancangan sempurnanya hancur begitu saja dan semua ini karena si pirang gila itu, _Draco-sinting-Malfoy._

Sudah hampir jam 07.00 _P.M._ si pirang bahkan belum kelihatan batang hidungnya. Perpustakaan yang semula ramai kini mulai sepi karena ini sudah masuk jam makan malam. Ugh ... Hermione kembali mengerang kala membayangkan pie apel dan jus labu kesukaannya teronggok mengenaskan di atas meja _great hall._

"Jangan katakan kalau si bodoh pirang itu sedang makan di _great hall_ dan membiarkanku menjalankan _detensi_ ini seorang diri?" gerutu Hermione seraya membereskan buku-buku di atas meja yang ditinggalkan begitu saja oleh pembacanya.

"Terlalu _sarkasme_ , Granger."

Hermione yang semula sedang membawa beberapa buku langsung tersentak kaget karena ulah seseorang yang tiba-tiba berbisik di telinganya, refleks yang sangat bagus dari seorang pahlawan perang adalah melemparkan apa yang dipegangnya kepada sang lawan.

"Malfoy! Kau membuatku kaget, sialan!" omel Hermione. Ia mendengus sebal karena harus memunguti buku yang ia lemparkan tadi. "Kau baik-baik saja, Malfoy?" tanya Hermione saat melihat pemuda keturunan darah murni di depan sana tak bergerak. Tidak mungkin Malfoy pingsan hanya karena dilempar sebuah buku kan?

 _Oh, tidak!_

 _Demi Merlin, jangan katakan kalau si pirang benar-benar pingsan!_

"Mal-" ucapan Hermione menggantung di ujung lidah. Perasaan cemas karena takut terkena detensi tambahan karena membuat partnernya terluka kini lenyap sudah.

"Hahaha ... Lihat wajahmu, Granger. Kau terlihat bodoh dengan tampang sok cemas itu."

"Aku tidak mencemaskan mu, bodoh!"

"Ya, lagipula siapa juga yang ingin dicemaskan oleh gadis bau sepertimu." ujar Malfoy seraya bangkit dari posisinya. Tangan pucatnya terulur ke arah Hermione, ia menyerahkan buku sialan yang tadi menghantamnya.

"Jangan banyak bicara Malfoy, cepat lakukan tugasmu agar detensi sialan ini cepat berakhir."

Draco mendengus, "Aku tidak percaya kalau aku baru saja diperintah oleh seorang moodblood."

 _Uh, kenapa sih si pirang itu terus-terusan memanggilku seperti itu? Tapi kalau aku tersulut emosi maka dia akan lebih senang dan aku benci ketika melihat Malfoy senang._ -batin Hermione menggerutu.

Hermione berjalan menjauh. Dia akan membereskan lemari yang jaraknya sangat jauh dari si pirang. Percayalah, kalau mereka berada dalam jarak yang dekat selama berjam-jam maka yang akan terjadi hanyalah kekacauan saja. Siapa yang tahu kan kalau mereka akan perang mantra?

"Granger."

Hermione mendengar itu. Suara sang darah murni adalah satu-satunya simbol eksistensi di dalam ruang perpustakaan ini selain suara tikus, tentu saja.

"Granger, kau tidak tuli."

Pemuda itu kembali mengoceh. Dia sesekali menoleh ke sudut lemari untuk memastikan bahwa gadis yang dipanggilnya masih ada di sana alias tidak pergi secara diam-diam.

"Tutup mulutmu, Malfoy. Aku tidak sedang berselera untuk meladeni dirimu!"

"Granger, apa kau sudah mendapatkan partner yang sesuai untuk penelitian Profesor Slughorn?"

Tadinya Hermione tidak ingin menanggapi apapun yang diucapkan oleh Malfoy. Tapi, Hermione tidak pernah memprediksi kalau ocehan Malfoy akan semenggelitik ini untuk dirinya. Ngomong-ngomong tentang partner kelompok, Hermione sampai saat ini belum menemukan yang cocok. Tadi sore saja dia sempat berbincang dengan salah satu anak asrama Ravenclaw namun tetap saja darah yang mereka teteskan di atas lembaran kosong itu tidak terjadi perubahan apapun. Sama sekali tidak ada baris kata yang muncul di sana.

"Kau sudah dapat?" Hermione balik bertanya pada si pirang.

"Belum."

"Aku juga."

Dan selama beberapa menit keheningan di dalam ruang perpustakaan itu terjadi. Hermione maupun Draco tidak ada yang saling bicara. Mereka terlalu fokus dengan pikiran mereka masing-masing. Menerka apakah semua murid di tahun ketujuh sudah pernah mereka ajak sebagai _partner_ penelitian atau belum. Jika sudah, maka hanya ada satu orang yang belum mereka ajak dan orang itu tidak berada jauh dari jangkauan masing-masing.

"Ini gila!" ucap mereka secara bersamaan.

* * *

 ** _Helooo ... I'm back \/ maaf yah postingannya super lama. Aku masih belum pede nulis di fandom Harry Potter soalnya masih lack banget pengetahuan aku di fandom ini. Berbekal suka pake banget sama si Pirang dan si Berang-berang jadi sedikit maksa buat nulis fufufufu_**

 ** _Well, I say thank you for reading this story *_**


End file.
